FATE
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Baik di masa lalu maupun di masa depan kita selalu ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama/ChangKyu/8th Entry for ChangKyu Project 2016 #FebruaryWithChangkyu


**"FATE"**

* * *

Cast : Changkyu (Main Cast)

Genre : Tentuin sendiri deh :D

Warning : This is boy x boy (YAOI)

Disclaimer : Terinspirasi setelah melihat poster yang dibuat di grup FB. Tapi cerita murni milik saya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin milik Tuhan. Alur maju mudur, semoga tidak bingung. Dan yang dibold itu merupakan masa lalu. :D

Summary : Baik di masa lalu maupun di masa depan kita selalu ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama.

* * *

 **Seorang wanita cantik berlari ke arah hutan yang lebat tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang terluka akibat ranting maupun kerikil-kerikil tajam. Hanbok berwarna hijau yang dipakainya sudah basah akibat peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke arah belakang untuk memastikan apakah para pengawal itu masih mengejarnya.**

 **Entah sudah berapa lama dia berlari, tapi yang pasti dia sudah jauh dari para pengawal yang mengejarnya tadi. Wanita itu bernama Kim Jaejoong, seorang selir raja yang kabur dari istana. Dia tersenyum samar saat akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat sejenak dengan duduk dibawah pohon. Sedari tadi dia menggendong sebuah buntalan kain, matanya bersinar saat melihat bahwa isi dari buntalan kain itu berupa bayi manis yang masih terlelap tidur. Dia mengecup dengan lembut kening bayi itu.**

" **Kyuhyunnie, kau satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Jangan tinggalkan Umma nde..." dia merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir ke pipinya mengingat semua hal yang terjadi. Seharusnya dia bisa berbahagia dengan raja jika bayi ini adalah bayi mereka. Namun sayangnya, bayi ini adalah hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan putra mahkota. Raja Jung tidak bisa menerima ini semua saat mengetahui bahwa bayi yang dikandungnya bukan darah dagingnya.**

" **Yunho..." dia memanggil nama itu setiap kali dia merasa sedih. Dan biasanya hanya pria itu lah yang dapat menghiburnya. Tapi dimana dia selama setahun ini, setelah pria itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil. Pria itu pergi ke China untuk berperang, meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri menghadapi kemurkaan Penguasa Kerajaan Cassieopeia.**

 **Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan dengan cepat dia bersembunyi dibelakang pohon yang juga tertutupi semak-semak. Matanya menatap awas pada para pengawal yang masih mencarinya itu. ditutupnya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kain yang dibawanya itu. dia terus merapalkan doa dalam hati agar dia bisa selamat.**

" **Kemana perginya Selir kim?" salah satu pengawal itu bertanya seraya masih mencari disekitar.**

 **Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah kain berwarna hijau "Dia ada disekitar sini!" dia berteriak dengan keras membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka tau dia ada disini. Dilihatnya salah satu sisi dari hanboknya yang robek.**

 **Tamatlah riwayatnya, itu yang dipikirkannya "Tuhan, kau boleh mengambil nyawaku. Tapi kumohon selamatkan anakku" Dia makin memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dengan erat. Namun entah karena Kyuhyun merasa sesak atau karena dia merasa lapar. Tiba-tiba dia menangis.**

 **Membuat Jaejoong kalang kabut dibuatnya. Dia bisa melihat jika salah satu pengawal mulai mendekati tempat persembunyiannya.**

" **Selir Kim ada disini!" dan dengan cepat mereka semua menangkap tubuh Jaejoong. Wanita itu berteriak histeris berusaha melepaskan diri dengan tetap menggendong Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya.**

" **Lepaskan aku!"**

 **Para pengawal itu masih saja menyeretnya dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya.**

" **Bawa bayinya" perintah salah satu dari mereka untuk membawa Kyuhyun dari dekapan Jaejoong agar mereka bisa lebih mudah membawanya ke kerajaan.**

" **Jangan!" dia tidak bisa menyerahkan Kyuhyun begitu saja pada mereka. Dia takut jika Kyuhyun akan dibunuh.**

" **Jangan bunuh anakku!" dia masih berteriak histeris membuat para pengawal itu mau tidak mau melumpuhkannya dengan memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan.**

 **Mereka lalu bersama-sama membawa tubuh Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun ke arah Kerajaan. Raja mereka sudah menunggu untuk memberikan hukuman eksekusi pada selir Kim karena sudah berselingkuh dibelakangnya dengan putra mahkota, Jung Yunho.**

 **Bayi mungil itu menggeliat dengan imutnya saat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum saat melihatnya lalu sebuah tangan mungil lainnya berusaha menggapai bayi imut itu.**

" **Changminnie, apa kau ingin melihat adikmu?"**

 **Changmin mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi "Bolehkah umma?"**

" **Tentu..." wanita dengan pakaian khas seorang putri memberikan bayi mungil itu pada Changmin, putranya.**

" **Umma, dia lucu sekali" Changmin menjawil pipi tembam bayi itu "Siapa namanya?"**

" **Namanya Kyuhyun dan mulai sekarang dia adalah adikmu. Kau harus menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik arachi" wanita itu mengelus rambut putranya yang belum genap berusia 5 tahun.**

" **Umma, dia manis sekali. Apa aku boleh menikah dengannya saat sudah dewasa nanti?" Changmin menatap ibunya dengan penuh harap. Wanita anggun bernama Kim Kibum itu tertawa dengan renyah.**

" **Sayang...kyuhyun itu..."**

" **Yang mulia permaisuri..." sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya, dia menatap dingin pada pelayan itu.**

" **Ada apa?"**

" **Yang mulia, hukuman pada selir kim dan putra mahkota akan segera dilaksanakan didepan seluruh rakyat"**

 **Mata Kibum membulat mendengarnya dengan cepat dia segera pergi untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Wanita itu tau bahwa putra mahkota memiliki hubungan dengan selir Kim. Awalnya dia tidak terima namun dia mengetahui bahwa sebelum putra mahkota menikah dengannya, mereka berdua memang sudah terlibat hubungan asmara.**

 **Selir Kim lah satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai putra mahkota, bukan dirinya. Kibum cukup sadar diri atas posisinya dihati suaminya sendiri tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan suaminya dihukum seperti ini.**

 **Saat tiba didepan halaman istana, sudah banyak dari rakyat yang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan pada mereka berdua. Tampak raja Jung Yonghwa menatap dengan penuh kebencian pada 2 orang pengkhianat yang tidak lain adalah anaknya dan selirnya sendiri.**

 **Jung Yunho hanya menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan kosong sementara Jaejoong terus saja menangis. Dia tidak menangisi nasibnya melainkan dia menangisi nasib putranya, Kyuhyun. Apa Raja Jung akan membunuhnya juga?**

 **Dia melihat permaisuri Kim melihatnya dengan tatapan iba. Dia merasa bersalah pada wanita cantik itu. tidak seharusnya dia memiliki hubungan dengan suami wanita itu. seharusnya dia bisa menahan diri.**

 **Dia tau jika Kyuhyun bersamanya, dan dia merasa berhutang budi pada wanita cantik itu. Kim Kibum mendatanginya saat dia berada dalam penjara. Dia berjanji akan merawat Kyuhyun seperti putranya sendiri. Sungguh wanita berhati mulia dan Jaejoong tak hentinya mengucapkan syukur atas hal itu.**

" **Apa permintaan terakhirmu putra mahkota?" Raja Jung bertanya dengan angkuhnya seakan menghukum putra kandungnya sendiri bukan sesuatu yang besar baginya.**

 **Yunho menatapnya dengan penuh keberanian "Aku tidak akan meminta apapun tapi aku hanya akan berkata satu hal padamu yang mulia bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan 2 orang yang saling mencintai bahkan dalam kematian sekalipun!"**

 **Jaejoong menatapnya lalu tersenyum dia tau jika Jung Yunho tidak akan melepaskan cintanya walaupun kematian memisahkan mereka.**

 **Mata bulatnya menangkap bayangan seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nampak sedang menggendong bayi. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Changmin tampak sangat menyanyangi Kyuhyun.**

" **Apa permintaan terakhirmu selir kim?"**

 **Jaejoong mengulas senyum "Biarkan Kyuhyun ku menemukan cintanya. Biarkan dia merasakan betapa indahnya cinta itu tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa orang tuanya tidak dapat memiliki indahnya cinta itu"**

 **Kibum yang mendengarnya hanya dapat terdiam lalu dia melihat Changmin yang berdiri disampingnya. Ditariknya lengan bocah berusia 5 tahun itu agar tidak menyaksikan betapa kejamnya penguasa Cassiopeia itu pada ayahnya.**

" **Changminnie, kau harus menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik..." dia mengelus rambut anaknya sambil terus menjauh dari area eksekusi itu. dia bisa mendengar suara pedang dan orang-orang yang berteriak menyaksikan hukuman mati yang dijalanai putra mahkota dan selir kim itu.**

 **Matanya terasa panas saat melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun, bayi itu harus hidup sebatang kara diusianya yang masih sangat muda.**

 **Changmin yang tidak mengerti itu hanya mencium pipi tembam adik barunya "Hyung akan menjagamu"**

 **Raja Jung berjalan ke arah taman belakang istana, matanya menatap dingin pada semua pengawal dan pelayan yang ada disana. Setelah kejadian eksekusi itu dimatanya semua orang adalah musushnya.**

" **Kyunnie lihatlah, bukankah bunga ini cantik?"**

 **Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Changmin, cucunya bermain ditaman belakang dekat kolam ikan. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat bayi bersamanya.**

" **Bukankah Changmin tidak memiliki adik?" dia berjalan mendekati cucunya itu karena merasa penasaran.**

 **Changmin memasang bunga itu ditelinga Kyuhyun sambil tertawa "Kau cantik sekali!" serunya girang sambil bertepuk tangan.**

 **Raja Jung melihat bayi itu lalu menatap tajam Changmin "Siapa dia?"**

 **Changmin masih tersenyum menatap kakeknya dengan mata polosnya "Dia adikku, namanya Kyuhyun"**

 **Mendengar nama itu membuat raja Jung marah. Dia tau jika anak dari Jaejoong bernama Kyuhyun. Dia mengambi paksa Kyuhyun dari gendongan Changmin.**

" **Haraboji...ani...Yang Mulia Raja, jangan sakiti adikku!" Changmin berseru saat melihat Raja Jung mengambil paksa adiknya dengan cukup kasar.**

" **Dia bukan adikmu!"**

 **Changmin hanya menatapnya polos lalu menggelengkan kepalanya " aniyo, dia adikku!" dia berusaha menarik kembali Kyuhyun namun ditepisnya dengan kasar oleh Raja Jung.**

 **Terjadi tarik menarik antara Changmin dan raja Jung hingga akhirnya karena kesal, raja Jung melempar Kyuhyun ke arah Kolam ikan.**

" **KYUNNIE!" Changmin menjerit saat melihat adiknya tenggelam. Dengan cepat dia segera melompat ke kolam ikan walaupun dia tau pasti bahwa dia tidak bisa berenang. Tapi tujuannya Cuma satu menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya berhasil meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.**

 **Dia ingin berteriak meminta tolong namun air sudah masuk ke dalam mulut dan hidungnya. Rasanya mulai sesak, dia butuh pasokan oksigen namun apa daya dia hanya bocah 5 tahun yang tidak bisa berenang.**

 **Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun "Kyunnie, aku akan terus melindungimu sampai kapanpun karena aku menyayangimu"**

* * *

Suasana kampus itu tampak ramai apalagi ditambah dengan adanya ospek hari ini. Masa-masa paling menyulitkan untuk mahasiswa baru. Seperti hal nya yang dirasakan pemuda manis ini. Bibirnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti menggerutu karena ulah para seniornya.

Wajah putihnya nampak memerah saat melihat name tag yang memang disediakan untuknya. Dia bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas senyum mengejek dari salah satu seniornya yang seperti tiang listrik berjalan.

"Aku tau nama apa yang cocok untukmu" dilemparkannya sebuah name tag yang terbuat dari karton itu. Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

"PENGUIN"

"YAH! Aku tidak mau mendapat nama absurd seperti ini" Kyuhyun berusah memprotes ulah seniornya itu. dia melemparkan name tag itu pada seniornya yang diketahui bernama Shim Changmin.

"Aishhhh pakai saja, kau cerewet sekali!" Changmin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar protes dari Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan name tag itu di leher namja manis itu dan mendorongnya keluar dari barisan.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghentakan kakinya kesal sembari duduk di bangkunya kembali. Dia melirik kesal ke arah Changmin yang masih membagikan name tag dengan nama aneka penghuni kebun binatang itu.

Dia melirik ke arah 2 senior yang sepertinya tidak tampak seperti mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Mereka malah seperti bocah autis yang asyik menggambar. Dahinya berkerut memikirkan apa benar mereka adalah mahasiswa jurusan fisika.

"Baiklah, karena semua orang sudah mendapatkan name tag. Maka ospek jurusan Fisika tahun 2016 resmi dibuka" Shim Changmin berkata dengan penuh karisma ditambah dengan senyum nakalnya yang memang selalu menjadi andalannya. Dia melihat kesemua mahasiwa baru tersebut, namun matanya selalu saja berhenti untuk melihat pemuda yang memiliki name tag 'PENGUIN' itu.

Seperti ada getaran aneh setiap kali mereka tanpa sengaja bertatapan. Seperti tadi saat pembagian name tag, dia merasakan jantung berdebar dengan kencang dan seketika dia tidak berani menatap manik mata hitam itu.

"Mari kita saling memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu" Changmin menarik kedua lengan sahabatnya yang masih asik menggambar abstark dipapan tulis "Hyung, perkenalkan diri kalian ppali!" dia berbisik sambil menatap tajam kedua temannya itu.

"Anyyeong haseyo namaku Choi Siwon" Siwon berkata sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang menawan, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang bergenre wanita disana menjerit tidak karuan.

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas sambil melihat ke arah buku absen yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Anyyeong haseyo namaku Kim Kibum" Kibum berkata dengan gaya khasnya. Senyum tipis dan wajah dinginnya. Changmin melirik ke arah Kibum sekilas lalu menghela nafanya.

"Baiklah, pasti kalian sudah tau siapa namaku. Jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri"

Siwon terkikik melihat tingkah Changmin yang sok dewasa, dia melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Kibum sambil berbisik.

"Aku ucapkan selamat atas kalian semua yang sudah berhasil masuk universitas ini dengan jurusan fisika. Kalian pasti tau jika hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa memasuki jurusan ini kan..." Changmin tersenyum miring sambil berjalan ke arah mereka semua.

"Khusus untuk jurusan fisika, tidak akan ada kegiatan ospek seperti di jurusan lainnya. Karena kita akan melakukan ospek di luar kampus, tepatnya kita akan melakukan camping selama 2 hari"

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tidak benar-benar memperhatikan penjelasan Changmin. Karena dia masih sibuk dengan pspnya. Sampai saat ada tangan yang mengambil pspnya dia baru tersadar.

"YAH!"

Changmin menaikan satu alisnya "Dengarkan ketika ada orang lain yang menjelaskan. Apa kau mengerti Penguin?"

Seluruh murid disana tertawa membuat Kyuhyun bertambah kesal lalu Changmin mengembalikan psp miliknya.

"Kalian semua bisa mengambil formulir di kuda tua itu...dan mengambil perlengkapan di snow white yang suka tidur yang ada disana" Changmin menunjuk kearah Siwon dan Kibum yang asik bergosip sendiri sedari tadi.

Lalu dia segera keluar dari ruangan. Kyuhyun menahan tawanya saat mendengar bahwa tiang listrik itu memanggil teman-temannya dengan nama absurd juga. Dia berjalan dan berbaris untuk mengambil formulir dan perlengkapan.

Choi Siwon, namja itu pewaris Hyundai Department store yang terkenal diwilayah Seoul, bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengannya. Pemilik lesung pipi menawan itu selalu suka mengumbar senyum pada siapapun yang ditemuinya dan bersikap gentle pada lawan jenis. Benar-benar tipe pria idaman yang berada di negeri dongeng, tampan, kaya dan ramah.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat beberapa murid perempuan sudah banyak yang jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun justru tidak merasa tertarik padanya. Walaupun pria tampan itu memang menawan.

Matanya justru tertuju pada pemuda berwajah dingin yang jarang bicara, Kim Kibum. Entah ada perasaan rindu saat dia menatap mata itu. tapi dia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Entahlah seperti ada rasa rindu setiap kali dia melihatnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Hey siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Penguin manis siapa namamu?"

Kyuhyun baru tersadar saat dirinya lah yang sedari tadi dipanggil oleh Choi Siwon. beberapa dari mereka terkikik melihat wajah bodoh Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu segera menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mengambil formulirnya lalu menuju ke arah Kibum untuk mengambil perlengkapannya.

Dia tersenyum untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kibum, namun seniornya itu hanya diam saja sambil menatapnya dingin. Dia berjalan menuju bangkunya dan dapat dilihatnya jika tiang listrik berjalan itu memasuki ruangan dengan membawa kotak yang berisi makan siang.

"Baiklah, karena ini sudah saatnya makan siang. Aku akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu"

"Landak" Changmin mulai memanggil mereka dengan nama-nama yang ada di name tagnya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat dia mengetahui bahwa nanti akan dipanggil dengan nama penguin.

"Penguin"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal lalu menuju ke arah depan untuk mengambil makan siangnya. Changmin tersenyum sekilas padanya. Benar-benar tampan itu yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah yang banyak!" dia memberikan sebotol air mineral juga. Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum itu merasakan ada getaran aneh didadanya. Namun segera ditepisnya semua pikiran itu, mungkin dia hanya lapar. Ya dia hanya lapar hingga berpikir jika tiang berjalan yang menyebalkan itu tampan.

Kyuhyun meletakan tasnya di lantai, dia cukup lelah karena mengikuti kegiatan ospek dikampus barunya. Matanya menyapu ke arah seluruh ruangan di apartement miliknya. Tidak ada siapapun yang menyambutnya. Sudah setahun lamanya dia meninggalkan panti asuhan yang membesarkannya selama 17 tahun.

Tetapi masih saja dia merasa aneh stiap kali pulang ke apartmentnya. Dia menempati apartment ini karena harganya yang cukup terjangkau dan dekat dengan kampusnya. Dia harus bekerja nanti malam maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

* * *

 **Mata sekelam malam itu menatap jasad kedua mahluk yang sudah tidak bernyawa ini dengan tatapan kosong. dia melirik ke arah penguasa negeri ini yang nampak tak menunjukan wajah tak bersalah.**

" **Permaisuri..." salah seorang pelayan mendekatinya karena melihat permaisuri cantik itu hanya terdiam melihat jasad putranya yang meninggal karena tenggelam di kolam ikan. Dengan keadaan membeku sambil memeluk bayi mungil yang diketahui anak dari selir Kim dan putra mahkota.**

" **Pergilah kalian semua!" suaranya yang pelan dan dibuat setenang mungkin membuat keadaan disekitarnya juga ikut membeku. Wanita cantik itu tau jika yang menyebabkan semua ini adalah Raja Jung. Hatinya sangat sakit saat mengetahui itu semua.**

" **Permaisuri..."**

" **Yang Mulia Raja...bisakah kita bicara berdua?" Kibum bertanya tanpa menatap raja Jung yang nampaknya mulai khawatir melihat menantunya seperti itu. saat semua orang sudah pergi dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Kibum memandangnnya dengan penuh kebencian.**

 **Yonghwa merasa jika tatapan Kibum dapat membunuhnya. Dia sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang bersalah atas ini semua. Tidak seharusnya dia melempar bayi itu ke kolam dan membuat pewaris tahtanya juga meninggal karena menyelamatkan bayi itu.**

" **Kau...manusia seperti apa kau ini?"**

 **Yonghwa membulatkan matanya menatap tak percaya pada menantunya itu.**

" **Setelah kau membunuh suamiku, kau juga membunuh anakku?" Kibum berjalan mendekatinya, hanbok berwarna merah darah itu tampak mengerikan dimata Yonghwa karena entah kenapa aura Kibum saat ini sangatlah berbeda dari sebelumnya.**

" **Apa kau pikir kau adalah Tuhan yang berhak mengambil nyawa orang semaumu sendiri..."**

" **Kibummie maafkan aku..."**

 **Kibum tersenyum samar sembari terus menatapnya tajam. Lalu tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang cukup tajam dari balik hanbok yang dikenakannya. Membuat Yonghwa menatapnya dengan pandangan ngeri.**

" **Kau pantas mati atas semua perbuatanmu..." Kibum berkata dengan nada lirih sambil mengangkat pisau itu. Dia mengingat wajah Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berada saat itu.**

" **Kau tau, aku ingin anakku bisa hidup kembali. Apa kau bisa mengabulkannya?"**

 **Kibum tertawa lalu mengoleskan cairan di ujung pisau itu "Aku bisa membuat anak-anakku hidup kembali...dengan membuatmu mati terlebih dahulu" dengan gerakan cepat dia menusukan pisau yang sudah diolesi racun itu. mata Yonghwa melotot saat merasakan betapa tajamnya pisau itu merobek perutnya.**

 **Ada rasa panas dan nyeri yang bisa ditebaknya itu adalah racun yang berada dipisau itu. ingin sekali dia melawan tapi entahlah rasanya semua anggota tubuhnya tidak bekerja setelah menatap mata Kibum.**

 **Dia dapat melihat bola mata Kibum yang biasanya berwarna hitam kelam itu berubah menjadi merah. Dan rambut hitamnya berubah menjadi putih dengan kuku jarinya yang menjadi runcing.**

 **Yonghwa nampak kaget melihat perubahan yang ada dalam diri Kibum.**

" **Kau iblis!"**

" **Kau tak lebih baik dariku...setidaknya aku masih menyayangi anak-anakku. Bukan sepertimu yang tidak memiliki hati nurani!" dicakarnya perut raja Jung itu hingga mengakibatkan luka robek yang dalam.**

" **Aku akan mengambil jantungmu dan kubakar bersama dengan anak-anakku yang sudah tewas karena ulahmu" dia mencakar dada Yonghwa.**

 **Raja Jung penguasa Cassiopeia itu hanya dapat membelalakan matanya tanpa bisa melawan apalagi bersuara.**

" **Selamat bertemu kembali di neraka!" dia mengambil paksa jantung penguasa kerajaan terbesar di wilayah timur itu.**

* * *

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Ini saat nya dia bekerja, dia mengambil jaket yang sengaja digantungnya didekat pintu lalu melihat bayangan nya sendiri dicermin.

"Aishhh wajahku berantakan sekali" dia segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya.

Dia segera berjalan keluar dari apartmentnya setelah mencuci mukanya. Dia bekerja di minimarket yang buka selama 24 jam didekat stasiun kereta api. Dan dia sengaja mengambil sif malam. Karena dia harus pergi ke kampus saat pagi sampai sore hari.

Angin malam terasa menusuk kulitnya, dia mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya sambil sesekali berlari agar cepat sampai di tempatnya bekerja.

Dia membuka pintu minimarket itu sambil tersenyum pada temannya "Anyyeong"

Dia menuju arah belakang lalu mulai mengganti pakaiannya. Dan menuju arah kasir.

"Yah Kyuhyunnie, aku pulang dulu ya. Ini kuncinya dan berhati-hatilah"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil meminum kopinya agar dia bisa terjaga. Menjaga minimarket dan menjadi kasir memang bukan pekerjaan sulit. Namun akan sangat sulit saat melakukannya dimalam hari. Kau harus berhati-hati karena bisa saja perampok mendatangimu.

Dia merapikan barisan snack dan mengelap mesin minuman yang nampak kotor. Lalu terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan dia segera menuju meja kasir.

Dia melihat seorang pria memakai jaket hitam mengambil beberapa snack dan minuman dingin. Lalu berjalan ke arahnya, matanya membulat begitu tau siapa pria itu. Pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu.

"Ahhh penguin!"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal saat mendengar pria itu memanggilnya dengan nama penguin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bekerja..." Kyuhyun menjawab sekedarnya lalu mulai menghitung semua belanjaan tiang listrik berjalan yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aishhhh kau pelit bicara sekali sih!"

"Semuanya 30 won Changmin Sunbae.."

Changmin mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu membayarnya "Apa kau selalu bekerja disini setiap hari?"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya lalu memberikan plastik yang berisi makanan itu padanya.

"Hey jawablah pertanyaanku penguin"

"Aishhh berhenti memanggilku penguin!"

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya polos "Itu kan memang namamu"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sebal "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun!"

Changmin hanya tersenyum gaje "Aku kan tidak tau...hei apa kau tidak takut bekerja sendirian pada malam hari seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya dan menuju ke arah mesin pendingin untuk membersihkannya. Tapi Changmin juga mengikutinya, pria kelebihan kalsium itu malah memakan snacknya sambil mengawasi Kyuhyun bekerja.

"Aku ingin sekali bisa bekerja sepertimu, tapi orang tuaku akan membunuhku jika tau. Kau nampak keren betika bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Oh ya dimana rumahmu?"

"Aishhhh kau cerewet sekali!" Kyuhyun menginjak kakinya lalu menuju meja kasir lagi. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap kali Changmin berada didekatnya. Itu tidak sehat menurutnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin menemanimu bekerja..." Changmin memakan snack kentang favoritnya lalu mengambil kursi yang memang ada didekat rak untuk mengambil barang-barang yang berada ditempat tinggi.

"Ini sudah malam, seharusnya kau pulang sunbae"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya "Aniyo, aku sedang malas berada dirumah. Ibuku cerewet sekali"

"Pantas kau juga cerewet" Kyuhyun mulai menanggapi obrolan mereka.

Changmin tertawa lalu dia mulai bercerita tentang keluarganya dan Kyuhyun hanya mendengarnya sambil sesekali berkomen atau tertawa. Mereka nampak mulai sudah akrab walaupun mereka berdua baru 2 kali bertemu.

"Aigooooo" Changmin melihat ke arah jam tangannya "Ini sudah pukul 3 pagi, besok kita harus pergi camping. Aku harus pulang sekarang" dia terlihat tidak rela meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa ku tinggal sendirian disini?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa, sana pulanglah sunbae!"

Changmin tersenyum "Hei panggil aku Changmin saja..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya kita seumuran. Aku hanya beruntung bisa masuk kuliah lebih cepat" dia tertawa sambil mengibaskan rambutnya membuat Kyuhyun sebal. Namun pemuda berkulit pucat itu juga tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Aku pulang dulu penguin" Changmin berlari sebelum Kyuhyun menendangnya karena memanggilnya penguin.

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mengingat bahwa semalaman mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal. Shim Changmin tidak semenyebalkan apa yang dipikirkannya, pria kelebihan kalsium itu cukup asik untuk diajak mengobrol.

Seluruh mahasiswa jurusan fisika sudah berkumpul didepan bus yang akan membawa mereka semua untuk pergi camping melaksanakan ospek. Terlihat pemuda berkulit pucat sedari tadi menguap sambil mengucek matanya menahan kantuknya.

Nyessss

Tiba-tiba ada minuman dingin menempel di pipinya dan dia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Dia mendapati Shim Changmin yang tersenyum sangatlah tampan ditambah dengan penampilan pemuda itu yang keren.

"Minumlah, ini pasti membantumu mengurangi rasa kantukmu" dia memberikan minuman dingin itu pada Kyuhyun lalu mengecek satu persatu mahasiswa disana.

Kyuhyun terpaku untuk sejenak lalu dia menyimpan minuman itu ditasnya. Dia melihat Kim Kibum memperhatikannya dari dalam bus. Sunbae yang irit bicara itu tampak duduk bersama Choi Siwon.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat ditatap Kibum dengan pandangan datar seperti itu. lalu dia memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikannya lagi dan berjalan memasuki bus.

Dia melihat ke arah sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk. Lalu dia bisa melihat Changmin melambai ke arahnya. Dia berjalan ke arah pemuda itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hey kuda liar, apa kau tau ternyata penguin ini bernama Kyuhyun?" Changmin berbicara pada Siwon yang duduk disebrangnya. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku tau, kemarin aku bertanya padanya. Benarkan Kibum?"

Kibum mengangguk lalu mulai membaca. Changmin membuka kotak berisi makanan dan mulai makan.

"Hati-hati Kyu, dia itu food monster yang bisa makan apa saja termasuk dirimu"

"YAH!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melirik kearah Kibum yang sibuk membaca, dia merasa jika pemuda berwajah dingin itu tampak meliriknya sesekali.

Kyuhyun berusaha menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya lalu memejamkan matanya. dia butuh tidur sekarang.

"Tidurlah,aku akan membangunkanmu begitu kita sampai" Changmin berkata dengan lembut membuat Kyuhyun makin terlelap.

" _KYUNNIE!"_

" _Kyunnie, aku akan terus melindungimu sampai kapanpun karena aku menyayangimu"_

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi itu mendatanginya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia bermimpi hal yang sama. Dia melihat anak kecil menggendong bayi seraya memanggil namanya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat siapakah anak kecil itu.

Wussshhh

Ada angin yang menerpa belakang lehernya. Dia mengusap tengkuknya lalu melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang memang sudah tertidur karena perjalanannya cukup lama. Kemudian secara tidak sengaja dia melihat ke arah Kim Kibum. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Tunggu dulu!

Mata hitam gelap itu tidak seperti biasanya. Warnanya berubah menjadi agak kemerahan. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan berusaha fokus, apa benar yang dilihatnya ini. Bola mata Kibum berubah menjadi merah.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali memejamkan matanya, entahlah ada rasa kantuk luar biasa yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Kibum tersenyum samar lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

* * *

 **Permaisuri Kim meletakan jasad 2 orang bocah tak berdosa itu didepan tungku perapian. Matanya yang semula berwarna merah berubah menjadi hitam kembali. Setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya mengingat jika anaknya dan bayi Jaejoong sudah pergi. Dari balik hanboknya dia mengeluarkan benda berbentuk bulat yang masih meneteskan darah segar.**

 **Harusnya benda itu berada di dalam tubuh seseorang, namun Kibum mengambilnya dengan paksa.**

 **Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan saat mengingat bahwa dialah yang mengambil jantung penguasa Cassiopeia itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tau bahwa dialah yang telah membunuh Raja Jung.**

 **Dia bukanlah manusia melainkan siluman dan selama ini dia sudah bisa mengelabui banyak orang dengan penyamarannya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Kibum bukanlah seorang wanita melainkan seorang pria.**

 **Diangkatnya tubuh beku Kyuhyun, dia mengelus pipi bulatnya seraya tersenyum "Kyunnie, tunggulah sebentar lagi kau akan bahagia..." dia melempar tubuh beku Kyuhyun ke arah perapian. Hatinya bersedih melihat bayi malang itu tapi inilah satu-satunya cara agar kelak Kyuhyun bisa hidup lagi dan tidak merasakan kesedihan sperti saat ini.**

 **Lalu dengan perlahan diangkatnya tubuh bocah 5 tahun yang diketahui sebagai putranya. Dia mengelus rambut tebal Changmin sambil berbisik pelan "Changminnie, lindungilah Kyunnie..." lalu dia melempar tubuh Changmin diatas perapian yang membara itu.**

 **Dengan mata tertutup Kibum dapat melihat Jaejoong maupun Yunho yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya adalah untuk kebaikan mereka semua. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu merasakan kesedihan yang sama di masa depan nanti.**

 **Selang beberap menit kemudian dari dalam api yang membara itu sebuah tangan keluar. Kibum tersenyum sambil memanggil nama putranya yang telah meninggal "Changmin..."**

 **Dia melihat Changmin bangkit dari kematian. Dia tau Changmin tidak bisa mati seperti dirinya, karena bocah itu separuh manusia dan separuh lagi siluman. Tubuh Changmin terlihat seperti pemuda berusia 18 tahun. Bukan bocah 5 tahun yang masih merengek padanya.**

 **Kibum tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya, Changmin berjalan ke arah Ummanya itu dan memeluknya "Selamat datang putraku..."**

 **Mata Changmin yang semula berwarna kecoklatan nampak berwarna hitam gelap dengan wajah pucat serta tubuh tanpa luka bakar sedikit pun.**

" **Tunggulah dia..." Kibum mengusap punggung Changmin dengan lembut. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau merubah Changmin menjadi seperti dirinya. Dia ingin Changmin tetap pada tubuh manusianya. Bukan separuh siluman sepertinya.**

" **Dimana Kyunnie?"**

" **Shhh...sebeetar lagi dia kan kembali. Kau harus menunggunya Min. Dan berjanjilah pada Umma, apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap bersamanya hingga waktunya habis..."**

 **Changmin mengangguk sambil melirik pada tubuh mungil Kyuhyun yang mulai hangus.**

" **Kyunnie aku akan menunggumu"**

* * *

Semua mahasiswa jurusan fisika itu sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka akan mengadakan camping selama 2 hari 1 malam. Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menatap sebal pada tenda yang sedari tadi tidak mau berdiri. Hampir 1 jam sudah dia berkutat dengan tenda ini.

Dia melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang sebagian besar sudah menyelesaikan tendanya. Disana juga ada sunbaenya yang bisa membantu seperti Choi Siwon atau Shim Changmin. Mata bulat itu menatap ke arah lain saat tidak menemukan Kibum disana.

"kemana dia?" saat tengah asyik berpikir sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kiri dan menemukan Kibum berdiri disana. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Ahh.. aku kesulitan untuk memasang tenda Sunbae"

"Sini biar kubantu!" Kibum mulai membantunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, hampir saja tadi dia meminta bantuan dari Siwon maupun Changmin. Aishhh mengingat pemuda jangkung itu membuatnya naik darah.

Flashback

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat dirasakan kepalanya bergerak diatas sesuatu yang keras. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah bahu seseorang. Disana dia melihat Changmin yang juga masih tertidur dengan menutupi wajahnya menggunakan topi.

Lalu saat dia akan merapikan penampilannya secara tidak sengaja dia melihat bayangan wajahnya di kaca bus. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat wajahnya penuh dengan coretan spidol berwarna merah. Dan tulisan penguin di dahinya. Matanya melotot marah melihat Changmin yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

Ini pasti ulah si tiang listrik ini "Tiang listrik sialan!"dia menarik rambut changmin sekuat tenaga membuat pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu mengaduh sakit.

"Kau pasti yang menggambar wajahku yang tampan ini!" dia masih saja menarik rambut Changmin.

"Aishhhh YAH! Lepaskan!" Changmin masih saja mengaduh membuat beberapa teman mereka menertawakannya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika memang Changminlah yang menjahili Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tidak tahan melihat wajah imut kyuhyun saat tidur.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal lalu segera turun dari bus.

End Of flashback

Hari menjelang sore, seluruh murid yang ada disana segera berkumpul untuk melakukan kegiatan malam mereka.

Changmin selaku ketua membagikan kertas yang berisi tentang tugas masing-masing "Baiklah karena semua sudah mendapatkan tugas apa saja yang harus kalian lakukan. Maka dari itu kuberi waktu 3 jam untuk menyelesaikannya"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya "Yah magnae, harusnya kau berbasa-basi dulu. Kenapa kau langsung menyuruh mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas?" pria tampan itu duduk disamping namja cantik yang selalu memasang wajah dingin.

"Diamlah...ini agar mereka cepat menyelesaikannya" Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah saat melihat betapa dekatnya posisi Kibum dan Siwon saat ini. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang mendekati ibunya seperti itu.

Dia melihat jika Kyuhyun sedang sibuk membaca tugas yang harus dilaksanakan. Changmin tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Aishhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah saat mencari kacamata miliknya yang tak kunjung ditemukannya, matanya memang bermasalah apalagi saat malam hari seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia menabrak pohon jika tidak memakai kacamata.

Lalu dia mulai membawa senter miliknya dan berjalan menuju arah hutan. Ini merupakan tugas individu jadi dia harus mengerjakan sendiri.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menyusuri hutan yang cukup lebat itu. sesekali dia tersandung karena batu maupun kerikil.

"Aishhhhh" dia mendesah pasrah saat sekali lagi dia tersandung sesuatu. Matanya yang mengabur membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia harus mencari lilin berwarna merah dengan tulisan yang melambangkan jurusan mereka, fisika.

"Dimana lilin itu?" matanya masih menyusuri semak-semak disekitarnya "Kenapa gelap sekali disini?" dia memukul-mukul senter miliknya agar sinar lampu itu bisa lebih terang. Lalu sekelebat bayangan lewat didepannya.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya "Siapa disana?" kakinya mulai melanglah ke arah depan sambil tetap memperhatikan kesekelilingnya.

"Yah Shim Changmin, hentikan kekonyolanmu!" dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah Changmin yang gemar menjahilinya. Lalu bayangan putih itu berjalan lagi didepannya dan Kyuhyun masih saja mengikutinya.

Dia melihat jika orang itu tidak setinggi Changmin dan rambutnya juga berwarna hitam panjang, tidak seperti rambut pria menyebalkan yang sering mengganggunya itu.

"Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun langsung saja bertanya lalu orang itu membalikan tubuhnya. Dia bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan senyum menawannya.

Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya seraya memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan lirih "Kyuhyunnie..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tau namaku?" entah kenapa Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah wanita itu. Dia bisa melihat jika wanita itu memang sangat cantik dan pakaian yang dikenakannya seperti pakaian tradisional atau seperti pakaian pakaian kerajaan.

"Apa kau tersesat?" Kyuhyun masih saja bertanya lalu wanita itu memegang tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan dia seperti jatuh kedalam lubang yang sangat dalam.

"Aduhhh dimana aku?" Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pusing itu sambil melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Lalu dia menyadari jika hari sudah pagi dan matahari bersinar terang.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukankah seharusnya ini masih malam?"dia sadar jika saat ini dia sedang tersungkur ditanah. Dengan cepat dia bangun lalu membersihkan bajunya. Lalu dia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Dan anehnya lagi dia tidak berada di dalam hutan tapi melainkan di sebuah taman yang begitu indah. Dengan banyak bungan serta kolam ikan yang sangat jernih.

Dia juga melihat beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian kerajaan. Serta pengawal yang berjaga disekitar taman. Ini aneh sekali, pikirnya.

"Dimana ini sebenarnya?" dia mulai berjalan mendekati orang yang memakai baju pengawal kerajaan untuk bertanya.

"Tuan" panggilnya saat tepat berada di depan pria itu namun pria itu tidak merespon sedikitpun. Dia berkacak pinggang "Yah tuan aku memanggilmu!"

Kyuhyun makin dibuat sebal saat pria itu tidak menjawab atau bahkan memandangnya. Lalu dia akan menyentuh pundak pria itu dan matanya terbelalak saat menyaksikan tangannya menembus tubuh pria itu.

"AGHHHHH!" Kyuhyun menjerit lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kenapa...apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" dia mulai panik lalu menyentuh pria itu lagi dan lagi-lagi tangannya hanya menembus tubuh pria itu.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu mencubit pipinya dan memukul-mukulnya "Aniyo...ini masih sakit"

Dia melihat kearah sekeliling lalu dia bisa melihat jika semua orang yang ada disana menunduk hormat. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya lalu menemukan seseorang yang sangat tampan berjalan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang menggandeng lengan bocah berusia 5 tahun. Kyuhyun meminggirkan tubuhnya saat mereka berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia melihat jika kakinya yang seharusnya menyandung bocah kecil itu. malam dapat menembus tubuhnya.

"Tempat apa ini?" dia mendesah pasrah lalu dia bisa melihat wanita cantik yang ditemuinya dihutan.

"YAH!" Kyuhyun memanggilnya namun wanita itu nampak tidak mendengarnya. Lalu dengan langkah cepat dia segera menghampiri wanita itu dan memegang lengannya namun lagi-lagi hanya udara yang bisa dipegangnya.

"Aissshhhh" dia mengacak rambutnya dengan sebal. Lalu memandang wanita cantik didepannya ini. Wajahnya nampak muram lalu setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi bingung .

"Kau kenapa?"

Lalu wanita itu berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan megah seperti istana itu. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dengan harapan dapat mengetahui dimana dia sekarang dan kenapa sepertinya dia menjadi transparant.

"Yah nona, beri tau aku!" Kyuhyun masih saja berbicara pada wanita itu walaupun dia tau suaranya tidak akan terdengar olehnya.

"Yang mulia raja tiba!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar itu lalu dia melihat raja berjalan dengan angkuhnya didepannya. Kyuhyun mencebilkan bibirnya saat melihat wajah dingin itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali wajahnya!"

Raja memasuki ruangan tempat wanita cantik itu masuk dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Disana dia bisa melihat jika mereka berdua nampak berbicara dengan cukup serius.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan selir Kim?"

Wanita cantik yang diketahui bernama selir kim itu mengangguk dengan ragu. Terlihat sekali jika dia sedang ketakutan. Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lalu dia duduk begitu saja diranjang besar yang memang ada disana.

"Kau sudah mengkhianatiku!"

PLAK

Raja menampar pipi selir Kim hingga wanita itu terjatuh. Kyuhyun ingin menolongnya namun dia sadar jika dia tidak dapat memegang apapun.

"Hey itu tidak sopan!" Kyuhyun hanya mengumpat kesal pada raja yang dengan seenaknya menampar selir Kim.

"Berapa lama kau berselingkuh dengan putraku?"

"MWO?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar itu.

"Kami tidak berselingkuh..." suara wanita itu terdengar begitu lembut membuat Kyuhyun terlena mendengarnya.

"Kami saling mencintai!"

"Cinta?...kau pikir Jung Yunho mencintaimu?" Raja tersenyum sinis sambil menarik rambut selir kim dengan kuat "Dia hanya menyukai tubuhmu!" lalu dihempaskannya begitu saja.

"Dia sudah memiliki permaisuri sebagai istrinya dan anak yang akan meneruskan tahta kerajaan ini"

"jauh sebelum Permaisuri Kim menjadi istrinya, aku lah orang yang dicintainya"

"Hahahaaaa hentikan kekonyolanmu selir Kim. Kau tak lebih baik dari seorang budak, posisimu sebagai selir bagi kami kaum bangsawan hanya sebagai hiasan dan tidak lebih. Jadi jangan menganggap bahwa kami kaum bangsawan mencintai selir sepertimu!'

Kyuhyun yang mendengar merasa sedih. Ingin sekali dia memukul wajah menyebalkan itu. kasar sekali perkataanya pada wanita itu.

"Dia mencintaiku..." Selir Kim memandangnya lalu tersenyum "Karena ada bukti cintaku dan dirinya disini sekarang"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengarnya. Dilihatnya wajah sang raja memerah karena marah.

"KAU!" dan sekali lagi raja menamparnya "Akan kubunuh kau dengan bayimu itu!" lalu selir kim menendang kaki raja dan memukulnya dengan guci hiasan hingga pingsan.

Dia melirik ke arah pintu depan, Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan begitu terkesima dengan gerakan reflek itu.

"Aku harus pergi..." dia segera membuka jendela kamarnya lalu melompat keluar sambil memeluk perutnya yang mulai membesar. Kyuhyun mengikutinya sambil berlari.

"Yah jangan lari, kau sedang hamil!" dia berteriak.

Lalu matanya melihat anak kecil yang tadi berjalan melewatinya bersama ayah dan ibunya. Anak itu bermain bola dan saat bola itu berhenti tepat dikakinya, anak itu segera berlari mengambilnya. Kyuhyun hanya melihat tanpa berkedip, sepertinya wajah anak itu cukup familiar dengannya.

Tanpa sengaja mata anak itu memandang lurus kearahnya. Lalu anak itu tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit. Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung saja menarik tangannya namun hanya udara kosong yang dipegangnya.

"Hey bocah kau bisa melihatku?"

Dia berjalan menghampiri keluarga bahagia itu dan bisa dilihat jika ibu dari bocah itu juga melihatnya. Dia tidak tau apakah wanita itu bisa melihatnya juga atau tidak. Tapi tatapan matanya yang dingin menandakan jika bisa melihat dirinya.

"Wajah itu..." Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah yang terasa familiar. Matanya masih menatap wajah wanita itu lalu saat wanita itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kim Kibum!" dia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya saat melihat wajah Kibum yang sama dengan wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Ahhh aniyo ini itidak mungkin. Pasti hanya kebetulan saja" lalu dia melihat ke arah pria tampan yang sedang duduk disamping wanita itu.

"Permaisuri maafkan aku!"

"Putra mahkota...sudahlah aku tau yang sebenarnya..." permaisuri Kim tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan putra mahkota dengan lembut "Kau mencintainya dan akau paham itu...pergilah bersamanya"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dan Changmin"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama Changmin disebut-sebut makin mendekatkan diri ke arah mereka.

"Aku dan Changmin akan baik-baik saja..."

"Kibum ah.."

"Kibum? Changmin?" Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" dia menatap sebal pada mereka berdua lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia harus mengikuti selir Kim karena tadi tujuan utamanya adalah mengikutinya.

"Kyuhyunnie kau milikku!"

Sebuah suara khas anak kecil menghentikannya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati bocah kecil yang diketahui bernama Changmin itu menatapnya tajam dengan mata bambinya.

"Kau milikku!"

"Mwo?"

Changmin tersenyum lalu melempar bola ke arah kolam. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam, apa maksud dari bocah ini.

Sebuah tepukan halus membangunkannya. Dia merasakan jika kepalanya yang pening serta matanya yang berkunang-kunang itu sungguh membuatnya merasa mual.

"Kyuhyun..."

"bangunlah...Kyuhyun ah"

Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang membangunkannya seraya menepuk pipinya perlahan. Dia membuka matanya lalu melihat jika saat ini banyak pasang mata melihatnya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan berusaha duduk namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Istirahatlah dulu!"

"Aku...apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Changmin yang nampak khawatir.

"Kami menemukanmu pingsan dihutan..."

"Pingsan?" Kyuhyun ingat betul jika dia berada ditaman dan bertemu dengan selir Kim dan juga bocah yang bernama Changmin.

"Tapi aku..."

"Sudah, istirahat saja. Kau ini cerewet sekali" Changmin merapikan selimutnya sambil mengompres dahinya "Suhumu agak tinggi, kau demam" pria jangkung itu mengambil bubur disampingnya lalu tersenyum "Kau harus makan sebelum minum obat"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri"

"Mari kubantu!" Kibum membantunya untuk duduk dan mengusap peluhnya dengan kain hangat, dia mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu dari tangan Changmin lalu menyuapinya perlahan.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Kibum tanpa berbicara. Dia merasa aneh sedari tadi, apa semua itu hanya mimpi. Tapi rasanya begitu nayata, apa mungkin sebuah mimpi bisa begitu nyata. Dan Kim Kibum, pemuda dingin itu sama persis dengan Permaisuri Kim yang ditemuinya.

Changmin mengambilkan obat sambil menungguinya. Kyuhyun juga masih memikirkan omongan bocah kecil bernama Changmin yang entah kenapa wajahnya juga sama dengan Changmin yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Apapun itu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" Kibum bersuara sambil memberikan air mineral untuknya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan matanya lalu saat pemuda berwajah dingin itu pergi, teman-temannya juga pergi dari tendanya. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Changmin.

"Dia memang suka berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" Changmin memberikannya obat penurun demam dan Kyuhyun meminumnya.

Changmin tersenyum lalu mengelus rambutnya "Jangan membuatku khawatir!"

Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya "Changmin..."

"Apa?"

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Changmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambutnya "Pernah bertemu atau tidak...tapi yang jelas aku akan selalu menjagamu" dia berbisik lirih membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum mendengar.

"Itu kau memang menjadi tugasmu sebagai ketua"

Changmin tertawa renyah lalu menyelimutinya "Tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan saat minum obat lagi"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Entahlah dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan apa yang dialaminya. Apakah itu mimpi atau nyata. Matanya mulai terpejam sambil mengeratkan selimut ditubuhnya.

Sesosok wanita cantik memandangnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mencatat semua perkataan dosen yang menjelaskan didepan kelas, sambil sesekali menguap. Dia hanya tidur selama 3 jam semalam dan hari ini pelajarannya sangat membosankan. Kenapa disaat siang hari seperti ini ada pelajaran yang membosankan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sejak keajadian itu, dia dan Changmin jadi cukup dekat. Mereka meemang berteman sekarang tak lupa Kibum maupun Siwon juga menjadi temannya.

Beberapa kali dia bermimpi tentang hal yang sama. Wanita cantik yang diketahui bernama selir kim itu selalu hadir dimimpinya. Aneh memang, namun dia berusaha tidak menghiraukannya.

" _KYUNNIE!"_

" _Kyunnie, aku akan terus melindungimu sampai kapanpun karena aku menyayangimu"_

Dia juga memimpikan hal yang sama beberapa kali yaitu melihat bocah kecil bernama Changmin itu memeluk bayi mungil yang anehnya lagi namanya sama dengannya, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana bocah kecil itu melompat kekolam saat melihat adiknya yang dilemparkan raja ke kolam. Lalu berusaha menggapai adiknya walaupun dia tau bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berenang.

"Changmin..." dia menggumamkan nama Changmin. Ada perasaan aneh setiap kali dia dekatnya. Ada perasaan nyaman yang meyeruap begitu saja saat bersama pria itu.

Setelah jam pelajaran usai, Kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar kelas. Dia mengucek matanya sambil menenteng buku pelajarannya. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil mengecek satu-persatu barangnya.

"Shit kacatamaku!" dia segera kembali ke kelas yang memang sudah sepi. Jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Dia mencari kacamatanya di bangkunya tadi dan menemukannya. Saat dia berbalik arah, dia melihat wanita itu lagi.

"Kau..."

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul dihadapanku?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lalu menghilang begitu saja. Kyuhyun yakin jika wanita itu hantu atau arwah penasaran tapi kenapa selalu saja dia menampakan diri padanya. Apalagi menjelang malam seperti ini.

Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari kelasnya. Lalu dia melihat salah satu sunbaenya Kim Kibum berjalan bersama Changmin. Dia akan memanggil namanya tapi saat melihat Changmin memeluk Kibum dengan erat, diurungkannya niatnya tadi lalu bersembunyi dibelakang tembok.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Kyuhyun mendengar jika Changmin mengatakan itu pada Kibum dan matanya membelalak saat melihat Kibum tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut kecoklatan Changmin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang..."

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan erat karena dia sangat kaget saat mendengarnya. Dia tidak tau jika Kibum dan Changmin sepasang keksaih selama ini. Apalagi sikap Kibum yang cenderung diam dan menyendiri itu.

Kyuhyun merasakan patah hati saat mengetahui itu, dia sadar jika selama ini sikap baik changmin membuatnya jatuh hati pada pemuda jangkung itu.

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih..." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu merapikan tumpukan sabun mandi sambil menghitungnya.

Kling

Suara pintu minimarket itu terbuka dan mau tidak mau pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan emnuju meja kasir.

"Selamat datang..."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat melihat Changmin berdiri dihadapannya lengkap dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kyunnie..."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu segera menyibukan diri, dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Changmin yang merasa diabaikan itu mengerutkan keningnya "Kau kenapa?"

"Segeralah belanja...aku masih banyak pekerjaan" Kyuhyun menuju rak sabun mandi dan menghitung lagi. Changmin mengikutinya

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun diam saja sambil tetap bekerja, walaupun pemuda itu baik. Dia tidak boleh terlalu berharap padanya.

"Kyunnie.."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" Kyuhyun berteriak padanya. dia bukannya tidak suka dengan panggilan itu namun mengingat Changmin sudah memiliki kekasih itu membuatnya merasa gerah.

Changmin menarik tangannya lalu menatap matanya "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Jaga sikapmu Shim Changmin!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih..." dia berkata dengan cukup lirih. Suasana diantara mereka berdua nampak suram walaupun lampu di minimerket itu sudah cukup terang.

Kyuhyun menatap manik mata hitam itu lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Changmin tidak mengelak ataupun mengatakan apapun namun sedetik kemudian tubuhnya ditarik lagi oleh pemuda jangkung itu.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat Changmin memeluknya.

"Aku selalu menunggumu Kyunnie..."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya tetapi jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Aku menunggumu selama ini...aku selalu menunggumu Kyunnie" Changmin berbisik lirih menumpahkan perasaannya. Selama ini dia menunggu Kyuhyun, bertahun-tahun bukan! Selama ribuan tahun dia selalu menunggu Kyuhyun. Adiknya di masa lalu yang sangat disayanginya dan sekarang menjelma menjadi sesosok pemuda manis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kim Kibum bukan kekasihku..." Changmin menatapnya "Tapi dia...dia...dia saudaraku" Changmin harus berbohong karena dia takut Kyuhyun meninggalkannya setelah tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Kau bohong!" Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Changmin "Aku melihatmu dan ibumu didalam mimpiku. Kim Kibum itu ibumu kan!"

Changmin membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tau jika Kibum itu ibunya.

"Kyunnie..."

"Aku melihatnya, aku melihatmu dengan Kibum di istana itu. Aku melihat kalian berdua seperti keluarga dan aku juga melihat wanita itu...wanita cantik yang memakai hanbok berwarna hijau...aku melihatnya" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bisa dianggap gila jika berkata hal aneh yang bahkan orang awam tidak akan memahaminya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya...tapi mereka semua tidak bisa melihatku. Apa aku sudah mati?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Changmin yang hanya diam mendengarkannya. Lalu didekatinya pemuda jangkung itu.

"Jawab aku!"

"Apa benar apa yang kukatakan? Apa aku sudah mati? Atau...aku sudah gila?"

Dia merasa frustasi karena hal itu. dan wanita berhanbok hijau itu selalu mendatanginya dengan senyum menawannya. Seakan-akan ingin memberitaunya sesuatu.

"Aku melihat kau terjun ke kolam memanggil namaku..."

Changmin memeluknya, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun bertambah bingung atas apa yang dialaminya.

"Tapi bukan aku yang berada dikolam itu. melainkan bayi...siapa bayi itu? Kenapa kau memanggil namaku?"

"Kyunnie, maafkan aku..." Changmin mencium keningnya sambil tetap memeluknya "Aku tidak bisa melindungimu saat itu. Aku..."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya...kau adalah adikku dimasa lalu. Semua yang kau alami ini bukanlah mimpi. Kim Kibum memanglah ibuku dan Jung Yunho adalah Ayahku. Dia juga ayahmu Kyunnie, dan wanita yang memakai hanbok hijau itu adalah ibumu"

"Ibuku?"

"Ya...namanya Kim Jaejoong, selir Kim"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, selir Kim yang dipukul oleh raja karena telah mengkhianatinya. Berselingkuh dengan putra mahkota.

"Changmin...kau..."

"Aku tidak berbohong, semuanya nyata dan kejadian itu sudah ribuan tahun yang lalu" Changmin tersenyum.

"Putra mahkota memang memiliki hubungan dengan selir Kim, selir dari Yang Mulia Raja Jung. Dan karena Raja marah, maka mereka berdua dijatuhi hukuman mati. Aku ada disana...aku melihat saat ayahku mati terbunuh oleh kakekku sendiri. Aku melihatnya!" Changmin menggoncangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Changmin..."

"Dan aku juga melihat bagaimana kejamnya raja Jung membunuh kita berdua..."

"Apa?"

"Dia melemparmu ke kolam dan aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Namun aku hanya bocah berusia 5 tahun yang tidak pandai berenang. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungimu namun aku gagal. Maafkan aku Kyunnie..." Changmin memeluknya dengan erat sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis mendengarkannya.

"Jadi kita berdua..."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyunnie, kau bukanlah adikku saat ini. Tapi Kau Cho Kyuhyun...dan aku, Shim Changmin mencintaimu" Changmin tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata itu dan mencium pipinya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa berhenti menangis dan tersenyum bersama dengannya. Dia tau dan sadar jika Changmin bukanlah manusia, karena bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa hidup hingga ribuan tahun tanpa menua.

Tapi dia tidak peduli dan yang terpenting adalah dia bisa mencintai pemuda menyebalkan bernama Shim Changmin. Tanpa ada penghalang yang merintangi mereka berdua.

"Selir Kim, akhirnya keinginanmu bisa terwujud" Changmin berkata dalam hati saat melihat Selir Kim bersama dengan ayahnya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **changkyuproject16:** Haloo readers...Tidak terasa ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga project ChangKyu fanfiction berlangsung. Kami ingin mengingatkan, jika ada author yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam project ini, kami masih menunggu kiriman FF-nya sampai tanggal 27 Februari. Terus besok kamis, 18 Januari, Shim-handsome-Changmin ulang tahun, loooh... Tidakkah para author atau readers ingin ikut meramaikannya dengan FF ChangKyu?

Last, guess who's behind this story!


End file.
